1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a transmission to a vehicle body and a bracket for mounting the transmission to the vehicle body that can enhance coupling force between the transmission and the vehicle body so that noise and vibration generated in the vehicle body by the operation of a powertrain are mitigated.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a transmission that forms a powertrain along with an engine changes rotational force and speed of the engine in response to drive conditions of the vehicle before transmitting the power to drive wheels. The transmission has a transmission housing. The transmission housing includes a transmission casing that protects a variety of components of the transmission, and a rear cover that closes an open rear end of the transmission casing.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, such a transmission 10 is mounted to a vehicle body 40 by a transmission mounting bracket 20 in such a way that a rear cover 13 is oriented towards the rear of the vehicle.
In detail, in the structure for mounting the transmission 10 to the vehicle body 40 according to the conventional art, the transmission mounting bracket 20 is coupled to an upper end of a transmission casing 11. The transmission mounting bracket 20 is coupled to an insulator 30 by a bolt 31. The insulator 30 is mounted to the vehicle body 40.
Typically, the transmission mounting bracket 20 is coupled to the upper end of the transmission casing 11 by four bolts 50 to form a four-point fastening structure.
However, in the conventional mounting structure, because only the transmission casing 11 is coupled to the transmission mounting bracket 20, a minimum distance L1 between the vehicle body 40 and the coupling points M1 at which the transmission mounting bracket 20 is coupled to the transmission casing 11 by the bolts 50 is comparatively long. Thereby, considering the weight of the powertrain, the coupling force between the transmission 10 and the vehicle body 40 is comparatively low.
As such, in conditions of the comparatively low coupling force between the transmission 10 and the vehicle body 40, vibration and noise that are generated by the operation of the oil pump, belts, and gears are amplified and then transmitted to the vehicle body 40. An excessive amount of noise and vibration transmitted to the vehicle body 40 resulting from the operation of the powertrain induces dissatisfaction of consumers.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.